


Professional Girlfriend

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "i need a date so i’m hiring you off criagslist, please don’t be a serial killer”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Gold hated his status.

It was true that while owning the sleepy town of Storybrooke in middle of nowhere Maine might not have been an impressive feat, being the second half of one of the best lawfirms on the easy coast was. Back in the day, Midas and Gold were a force to be reckoned with. With Gold and his team in Custody and Divorce and Midas and his team in Small Claims and Federal, they were nigh unstoppable. Everyone either wanted to be them or be the one to take them down. Now, it was just Midas running things, with Gold having retired to a small-town pawn shop years ago.

And yet, he still had to make an appearance every now and then at a business party or two, which was all fine and dandy, until he had to bring a date. A date. That was a laugh. Milah had left him and their young son years ago, and he shuddered at the thought of even inching a toe towards Cora. The problem was, when he looked back at things, those were his only options. He barely talked to any other women, unless one counted Granny at her diner (he didn’t) and Madame Mayor (ew) he simply didn’t talk to any other women.

Good lord he was hopeless. But image was everything, and Gold simply could not afford to look the way he felt. He’d spent years building up his reputation and he’d be damned if he was going to let going stag to a party tear it down.

But what on Earth did people even do in this occasion? Perhaps one of his friends knew someone. Then again any woman Jefferson knew was bound to be as eccentric as he was. He could always hire someone. But ordering and Escort was far too expensive for one appearance at a party, and he’d rather not go through the awkwardness of explaining that no he in fact did not want sex. What he needed, then, was a professional fake girlfriend.

Completely hopeless.

In a fit of rare desperation that he vowed would never happen again, he turned his attention to the one place he knew would get results. Craigslist. “Single man seeks fake girlfriend to use as arm candy for high-end business party” didn’t seem like the right way to start it, and it was an entire hour (and multiple glasses of brandy) before the ad was complete and up.

It only took him fifteen minutes to get a response. Gold gave her the details. A place to meet, time, and wardrobe guidelines. He couldn’t have her showing up looking as if she wasn’t his girlfriend after all. It was only after the email was sent that he realized he’d given her his home address.

“You’ve lost your bloody mind, old man.” He muttered to himself that night as he tied his usual Windsor knot. “Completely lost it.”

He’d given his home address to a complete stranger. A complete stranger he’d hired over Craigslist. While it was true that there were rarely reports of men falling victim to the predators of that site, he was a wealthy man with no family nearby or any besides his son. No one would really think to look for him. Hell, there were a few people in Storybrooke that would no doubt love to look the other way if it meant he was harmed.

That was it then. This was how it would end. Dressed in a personally-tailored suit in his house with a tie that was too tight and a wrinkled jacket. He simply had to accept that fact and move on with his night. He was vaguely wondering if it would be inappropriate to send Neal a few last words when the doorbell rang.

Too late then.

Cursing under his breath, he limped to the door, completely prepared to find a gun barrel staring him down on the other side. Instead, a petite brunette stood on his porch, her brilliant blue eyes looking him over expectantly.

“Hello Mr. Gold.” She said with a grin. “I’m Lacey French.”

Well she was certainly the most beautiful serial killer he’d ever seen.

“I know I’m early but I wanted to go over a few things before we left. See how far we’re going with this.”

Gold blinked. He hadn’t accidentally hired an Escort after all had he? “How far…?”

“Yes. How far back the relationship we’re fabricating is? We’ll need to be on the same page if we’re to fool anyone. Did we meet a week ago? Do we pass on the street? What was our first date like? That kind of thing.”

“You’re certainly thorough.”

“I’ve learned a thing or two. Is the dress appropriate?” She turned for him, giving him a good view of it. “I brought a few options.”

The dress she wore was a black that hugged her figure nicely, and came to an appropriate length. In the back, however, there was a low-cut red bow that added a hint of romance to it. She’d worn flats, making him the perfect height for him. She’d certainly met his wardrobe standards, and looked like someone he’d date.

“No. That-that one’s perf–fine. It’s fine. Come in and we can talk before we leave.”

He sounded like a schoolboy, but she didn’t seem to mind as she stepped into his home, hovering around the entrance before walking into his living room and plopping herself on the couch, making herself right at home. He tried to ignore how much he liked her there. This was fake. For one night.

Well then, he might as well make the most of it.

“Now, Miss French…Perhaps we can, uh, pretend that we’ve been together for some time?”

Lacey tilted her head. “How long?”

Gold shrugged. “A few months? We could have…met in the library. Pass on the street on our way to work. Sit beside each other when we both happen to go for morning coffee…”

She giggled. “Well, a bit cliche but that works well. We can iron out the details later, but if I can pretend that you’ve been trying to go to the diner to time it so that you could coincidentally sit beside me or walk the same route that passes me even though it’s a longer one, I’m sure I can make it work.”

“And you called me cliche?”

This time, it was Lacey that shrugged. “A girl has to dream, Mr. Gold. Do we have a deal?”

“We do.” Gold said, reaching out to shake her hand. He’d have to get used to touching her if tonight was ever going to play out. “And please, call me Ruben.”

“Ruben.” She smiled, and somehow the whole world suddenly seemed brighter. “And you can call me Belle. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Even if she was a serial killer, Gold really didn’t care anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompted: What motivated Belle to take the job? Does she do this often (if so, how did she get into this?)

“So uh…how does one become a…?”

“Professional girlfriend?”

“Yes that.”

Lacey gave him a grin from the passenger seat. He certainly wasn’t the worst one she’d ever done this for, but was definitely the only one who’d been desperate enough to go to Craigslist. Really, they had both been very lucky the other wasn’t a serial killer. He’d been a perfect gentleman as they went over their facade, even making a very good cup of tea for her. With their roles set, they were on their way to the city for the party.

“I did it for one of my friends back in highschool. Gaston. He was gay but needed to cover it up.” Lacey said, giving the honest answer for once. They always asked this question. But something was making her like Gold that much more. “So I helped him by pretending to be his girlfriend in exchange for him taking me on dates, feeding me, helping me with homework, normal couple stuff. Then a big break-up happened when he came out. Everyone was shocked and had no idea. I guess something clicked and I realized I was good at it. And if you’re good at something…”

“Why do it for free?” Gold gave her a grin.

“Exactly.”

The conversation was light the rest of the way to the party. As they approached it, a valet took their car and Lacey had never seen a more luxurious hotel.

“It’s a business party celebrating a new partnership for my old partner.” Gold explained again, leaning on his cane as they walked. “It won’t be too bad.”

“It’s the nicest place I’ve ever been.” She said with a smile, falling into her role flawlessly. In a blink, though, she was out of it.

Gold had put her hand on her waist as they neared the room. No. That wasn’t right. It was far too high.

“Put your hand lower.” Lacey said, and Gold gaped at her. She rolled her eyes half-heartedly, taking her hand and sliding it to the small of her back. “Too high means we’re still new. We’ve been together almost six months, remember?”

“But…” Gold wavered. He had no objections to this. None. At all. But her backless dress was just that. Practically backless. Gold’s hand was over a rather generous patch of skin, his palm easily feeling her warmth. “Isn’t it…?”

“It’s only skin.”

“But…”

“Look, have you and Belle had sex yet?”

It was a bold question. Not like her role at all. But it snapped Gold back into things. He just needed to be reminded this wasn’t a first date. It was an official debut of his girlfriend after six months of dating.

“Perhaps.” He said.

Lacey shook her head. “No no. Once you’ve had sex with someone things chance. Including how you touch. Too high means we haven’t done anything and you’re scared to touch me. Are you scared to touch me, Ruben?”

Yes. Yes he was. But perhaps not Belle. His grip on her waist tightened, and she smiled.

“No.” He said.

“Have you and Belle done the mattress mombo?”

“We are not calling it that.”

“Horizontal tango?”

“No.”

Lacey pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Gold chuckled, but somehow felt…lighter. Lacey had flawlessly put him right back at ease.

“Yes. Belle and I have…made love.”

Lacey blinked, but then giggled. “Well we’ll go over the difference between that and fucking later, but I can work with that. Ready?”

No. No he wasn’t. But it was far too late now. “Of course, dearie.”

And when he put his hand on her this time, not only was it in the right spot, but he went so far as to pull her in close. Yes. That was more like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regalcoquiprincess of Tumblr Prompted: Could I perhaps prompt that Lacey runs into one of her exs or someone from her past at the party (maybe even pretending to be someone elses date)? [just plz dont make it Keith..]

Lacey was bloody brilliant. It was as if the moment they stepped into the ballroom, crowded with suits and dresses all in little mingling circles chatting about lord knew what, she was a completely different person. Granted, he didn’t know Lacey very well but judging by her occupation (or was it a hobby?) and the way she’d originally sauntered into his house and plopped herself down on his love seat he could guess she was the type of woman who didn’t care what other people thought. Perhaps even the kind that would do what she needed to do to get what she wanted. Gold could admire that.

Belle was completely different.

Gold wasn’t sure how much of herself Lacey had put into this facade, but It was as if she’d become a completely different person. Belle was attentive and open, listening intently to every story being told to her, laughing at all the right times, hanging on his arms as if she wanted to. And for a moment, he could believe she did.

“Punch?” He asked her as they stepped away from the third person that night telling him how much he was missed.

“Please.” She said with a smile, sounding as if she needed it.

That was fine. Fetching refreshments he could do. He could be a supportive boyfriend if that’s what Belle wanted.

“Little rabbit?”

The word was soft, leaving Belle’s lips so only Gold could hear. “Shit…”

Gold raised an eyebrow at him as he looked up, a rather perplexed looking Jefferson before him. When the other man spotted him, they exchanged a smile. Jefferson had his quirks, but that made him a rather excellent lawyer. He’d retired like him, though he was fairly certain he and his daughter hadn’t found a place to settle yet.

“Jefferson.” Gold said, giving his hand a firm shake. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too, Ruben.” Jefferson said, his smile turning into what seemed like a grin as his gaze fell to Lacey. “And…”

“Belle.” Lacey said a little too quickly. She held her hand out to Jefferson, giving him a significant look. “It’s nice to meet you, Jefferson.”

Gold blinked, something akin to jealousy bubbling in his gut. Jefferson took Lacey’s hand, and she rolled her eyes as he made a show of bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

“You as well, Belle. Gold never mentioned a girlfriend.”

“He’s pretty secretive.” Belle said with a giggle, leaning on Gold the way a smitten girlfriend would. “Secretive and sweet. That seems to be my type.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Yes I suppose it does. And you’ve hit the jackpot with Ruben.” He gave Gold a grin. “You better watch this one, Gold. She’s a handful.”

Gold only blinked at him, but it wasn’t until Lacey spoke, her voice a more natural pitch than the higher tone she’d taken on for Belle, that it all clicked.  
“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect, Jeff?”

“Nah. Well. Maybe a little.” He paused, tipping his signature tophat to the two of them. “It was nice to meet you, Belle. I have to call and check on Grace. Good luck, Ruben. I’ll be in touch soon. I’d love to catch up.”

“Sure.” Gold agreed with a nod, watching as Jefferson walked away. He was barely aware Lacey had guided them to the refreshments table until she was putting the glass of punch in his hands.

“You and he…

“Mr. Hatter was a client once.” Lacey explained with a genuinely sweet smile. “I’ll admit seeing him again threw me. I’m sorry for breaking character. He knows the rules, though. He won’t say anything.”

Gold hummed. Part of the agreement had indeed been secrecy. Besides that, he knew he could trust Jefferson. He shouldn’t have been that surprised that Jefferson had hired a fake girlfriend, or that she’d had other clients in general. And he damn sure shouldn’t have been jealous.

“So…” He asked before he could stop himself. “Did Belle and Jefferson date?”

She seemed to falter “That is…A bit of a complicated one but yes. I suppose you could say Jeff…shaped Belle.”

“I see.”

Lacey paused from piling her small plate with cookies and pastries to turn to him. Something had shifted in her eyes, her voice ever so higher, and just like that she’d stepped flawlessly back into the role of Belle.

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy, sweetheart?”

The affectionate nickname was not lost on him. And he almost resented how much he liked it. “Maybe a little.”

She giggled softly, and then leaned over, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. It was soft. Loving. Yet totally innocent for the couple that had apparently dated for months and had already been physical. You’d never know it was the first public display of affection they’d (or at the very least he’d) had. Still it made Gold’s pulse skip as her soft lips left his cheek, skin tingling where they had been. Belle (or was that Lacey?) only gave him a grin.

“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold takes "Belle" to his office New Year's Eve party. The lines are blurred.

It had felt almost natural for his hand to rest on Lacey, no, Belle’s waist that night. The Christmas Dinner had been a small affair, only he, Midas, and Jefferson sitting at the table. He was always astounded by the difference between the two personas. Lacey was all grins and winks and occasionally gave him a nice, witty conversation where even she could keep up with him. And Belle was all warm smiles and loving embraces and tender touches. She was the perfect doting girlfriend that teased him even around friends and colleagues but was always on his side as well. They couldn’t have been more opposite and yet…they weren’t.

The two of them pulled up to his house. She never allowed him to take her home. After all, why would she? They weren’t on a proper date. They never were.

“What are you doing…New Years?” Gold found himself asking her as he opened the car door for her, letting her get out.

“New Years Eve?” Lacey tilted her head, thinking for a moment. “My schedule is free.”

“There’s a business party…” Gold said, his voice trailing off. He suddenly sounded very lame to even his ears. “It’s going to be held at night so that the company can greet the new year together.”

“That’s good team building. But I thought you had mentioned breaking things off soon. With Belle.”

Right. He had. After all, according to their little hoax Ruben Gold and Belle French had been seeing each other for six months. Eight if he counted the time in which he’d called upon her to be his partner for appearance purposes. He’d never been in a relationship for so long. People would start talking. Already he could hear the whispers of engagement. They could never keep this up forever. Lacey had a life. This was just…what she did on the side. A hobby. However, he was a selfish man. And he wanted her around just a little longer.

“Maybe…Well one more night wouldn’t hurt.”

She nodded. “It uh…it would seem more dramatic. After the new year and all that.”

“Aye.” He cleared his threat. “So, is that the plan?”

“If that’s what you want, Mr. Gold. Whatever you need. As long as you can pull off the poor heartbroken soul later I don’t see a problem.”

A smile tugged at his lips. If only she knew. “Right. I suppose I’ll see you that night then.”

“Yes.” Lacey smiled, and for a moment Gold couldn’t tell if she’d fallen back into her role as Belle from the previous night or if that was simply how bright Lacey’s smiles truly were. “I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve, Mr. Gold.”

And with that, she’d turned away to get back into her own car and drive off. The next morning he’d find her normal fee taken out of her bank account. Gold sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he limped back into his house. Hopeless. That’s what he was.

~

The more Lacey thought about it, the more she was quickly realizing that she really shouldn’t have told Ruben Gold that three fake dates was his limit. She’d never given any of her other clients more than that save Jefferson. He might know her better than anyone, but Jefferson wasn’t Ruben. It had been so easy to tell herself this would be the last time. And yet one more was never enough.

She and Ruben both knew the importance of appearances. He fancied himself a big intimidating businessman, and that’s what he seemed. The big dragon hoarding his perfect princess to his side. And yet underneath he was more of a blushing schoolboy just anxious for affection. He was smart and witty and fierce and dark and tender and perfect. And she’d gotten far too close.

Hopeless. She was completely hopeless.

“Your true colors are showing.”

Lacey turned from her perch on the wall to see Jefferson. Her eyes had been so fixated on Ruben as he crossed the room to fetch them both glasses of champagne that she hadn’t even notice his approach.

“Hey Jeff.” She said with a pleasant smile. “How is Grace?”

“Thrilled to be here.”

Jefferson motioned across the room where Grace was in a spirited conversation with another boy her age. August, she believed his name was. Gepetto, the company’s chef who specialized in home-cooked Italian, was his father. She’d paid far too much attention.

“She’s adorable.” Lacey said with a smile that wasn’t entirely forced.

Jefferson nodded. Gold had gotten caught by a woman with what looked like an Apple Martini and was chatting away, two glasses of champagne in his hand. Lacey recognized her as Cora, a woman she’d be briefly introduced to before Gold had hurried them to the other side of the room. Lacey frowned.

“Excuse me, Jefferson.” She said, moving to step away.

Jefferson grinned. “You’re going to save your date?”

“He doesn’t need saving.”

“Ah. Then you don’t like other women talking to him.”

“That’s not…”

Lacey’s voice trailed off as she watched the woman laugh and put her hand on his arm. Something inside of her fumed, and Jefferson laughed behind her.

“There’s the little rabbit.”

“I’m Belle tonight.” Lacey defended.

“No you’re not.” Jefferson glanced back up. “Better hurry. She looks like she’s getting closer.”

Jefferson was right. Cora had taken a step closer, her hand not leaving Gold’s forearm as she laughed at something, sipping her Martini. In a flash, Lacey was at his side.

“There you are, sweetheart.” She said, immediately looping her arm around his and going so far as giving him a peck on the cheek to emphasize her point. “I was afraid you’d gotten lost.”

“On the contrary.” Gold said, his shoulders relaxing under Lacey’s touch. He handed over a champagne glass easily, and Lacey was happy to see Cora’s hand disappear from his arm. “I was just telling Mrs. Mills about Christmas Dinner.”

“Ah yes!” Lacey said with a smile. “The food was quite exquisite. It’s too bad you and Mr. Mills could not accompany us all.”

Cora’s eyes narrowed at Lacey. “It’s fine. My dear Henry was so sick I couldn’t bear to leave he and Regina alone.”

“How is he doing?”

“The doctors say he should be out of bed and better by the end of the week, but that’s something we’ve also heard before. Honestly, it’s so troubling I can hardly sleep at night.”

“I’m sure.” Lacey said, giving a pointed look to the young, scruffy Navy officer she’d had on her arm when she came in. “Honestly, I don’t see how you bare to be apart from him with his health. If my Ruben were sick I wouldn’t be able to leave his side.”

Cora frowned, her eyebrow twitching. Lacey’s smile grew, knowing she’d won.

Lacey hummed, then turned to Gold, effectively cutting Cora from their conversation. “You promised to show me the view of Time Square from your old office.”

“Indeed I did. I’m sorry.” He took her hand that wasn’t holding the champagne glass and brought it to his lips. Lacey’s stomach flipped. She loved the way he knew what she was trying to do. He worked so well off of her. “Excuse us.”

“It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Mills.” Lacey said politely, giving her a triumphant grin as Ruben led her away.

Pretend date or not, the message was clear: Ruben Gold was hers.

“Thank you.” Gold said once they were out of the room and walking down a hall to the elevator. A few groups peppered the area here and there, talking and mingling and drinking their champagne. Gold stopped at an elevator and hit the button. “Cora and I have a…complicated relationship.”

“She was eyeing you as if you were a buffet.” Lacey said, wrinkling her nose. “No one can look at my date like that except me.”

Gold chuckled, and the elevator chimed. The doors slid open, and he ushered her in. “After you.”

Lacey lifted a brow, but stepped in. “Where are we going?”

“To see Time Square from my old office.” The doors closed, and the button to the fourteenth floor lit up under his touch. “Honestly I’m surprised you remembered that detail.”

She was too. She didn’t usually. “I can show you where I had my first kiss.”

“Your first kiss was in Times Square? I’m jealous.”

“Where was yours?”

The elevator chimed again, and the door slid open. Ruben stepped out, and Lacey followed him down a darkened hallway to another door at the end. The office door opened for them easily, and with a flick of a switch the office lights were on.

The office was large, with a desk for a secretary placed before a glass divider where a larger desk sat. Behind that one was a large window. The skyline was dark Save for the lights of the various parties. In the distance there was a large ball floating over another flurry of lights.

“Right there!” Lacey said happily, practically skipping over to the window, perfectly at-ease in her stilettos. She deposited her glass of champagne on a nearby desk before going to practically press her forehead against the glass. “Right down there at that corner with the pizza place. Towards the back.”

“That’s not exactly IN Times Square.” Ruben commented, coming to stand behind her. Lacey straightened. Had he realized how close he’d gotten to her?

“It is to a kid whose rebellious and just wants some adventure.” Lacey grinned. “I didn’t even know him. All I knew was it was New Years and I wanted a kiss. And when the fireworks went off he’d been the one I bumped into.”

Ruben didn’t say anything, but Lacey caught his reflection in the window. Their eyes met, and Lacey sighed.

“Jefferson was my first kiss.” She found herself saying. “That’s why he and I are so close. I didn’t realize it until he was my client.”

His shoulders visibly relaxed. “I was wondering why…”

“Getting jealous again?” Lacey teased. A smile tugged at his lips, and it felt like a victory. “I was.” Lacey admitted.

She leaned back, feeling his weight against her back. His hand came up to ghost over her arm. Lacey shook her head.

“They’re going to expect us to kiss tonight.” She began. “It will be you and Belle’s first New Year. Couples always kiss at midnight. And it would make the break up more dramatic.”

His adam’s apple bobbed. “Aye it will.”

“It can’t be…” She cleared her throat. “It can’t be you and Belle’s first time kissing. You can’t act as if it is.”

Realization flashed in Ruben’s eyes, and Lacey turned to face him properly. “You don’t have to, though. We could break it off tonight. Whatever you need.”

“I need…” His voice trailed off. “I suppose…practice.”

“It’s just kissing.” She shrugged. “You and Belle HAVE made love before.”

“You used the other word.”

“Yes but it’s what YOU said that matters.”

“Does it matter?”

Yes. It mattered very much.

Lacey frowned. “So kiss me.”

“P-pardon?”

“You said yourself we need practice.”

It was selfish, she knew, but dammit she’d only felt his touch on her lower back and waist and shoulder and sometimes neck if he was feeling brave. She wanted more. Ever since that first night when she spotted some poor sap’s add on Craigslist and traveled to his doorstep.

“I…”

Belle turned to face him, and it took Gold’s mind a moment to catch up to what his body was doing. His arms were already around her waist, her lips barely parted as she leaned against him. He could feel her breath on his lips, sweetened by the champagne glasses that now sat abandoned on the desk.

He hesitated, and felt Belle (or…was it Lacey?) stiffen in his arms.

“Who is this?” He asked, his accent breathy. “Right now…Is this Belle or Lacey?”

For a moment, her eyes searched him, but then she relaxed in his arms and closed the distance between them herself. The feeling of her lips against his so eagerly short-circuited his brain, but before long he was pulling her closer, matching her lips with just as much eagerness. Her hands drifted up his chest to his neck, tugging gently at the back of his hair.

Lacey. This was definitely Lacey.

“You’ll have to guess.” She said playfully. Giving him a small peck on the cheek before turning away. “Come on, if we stay away too long there will be talk.”

“Yes.” Gold breathed, nodding deftly before turning away. “Let’s get back.”

He handed her the glass of champagne before turning and leading the way back to the party. His head was swimming with delight as they fell back into the crowd to mingle. At midnight, he’d get another kiss. And then drive her back to his house where she could go home. Except…perhaps he didn’t want her to go home.

This would make breaking things off with Belle infinitely more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It’s been how long since you’ve had sex?"

On the ride home from the New Years party, Lacey realizes that Gold might be in need of more things than a simple professional girlfriend.

She’d been gaping at him for a solid five seconds, and Gold kept his focus squared solely on the road before them. He shouldn’t have said a word. Things had been going so well at the New Year’s party. They’d kissed at midnight, as they had practiced. The sensation had left them both dizzy and Gold had spent the car ride in silence until Lacey had broken the silence.

“You’re a pretty good kisser.”

Gold blinked. “You expected that I’d be bad?”

“Well no…” Lacey gave him a sheepish smile. It was unlike her, but he didn’t say anything. “I just thought, well, when the way you were acting that you’d be rusty.”

“Rusty.”

“Yeah. You know, because it had been a while?”

Now, that was more like Lacey. Gold chuckled. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

She tilted her head. “Really?”

“Of course, dearie. Do you honestly think a man who hires a professional girlfriend would have anyone in his bed?”

“Well…” Lacey’s voice trailed off as she took off one of her shoes, rubbing her heel idly. “I suppose not at the moment, but you’re handsome and rich. Surely it hasn’t been that long.”

“Years.” Gold muttered the words pounding out of their own accord.

Lacey’s voice was deadpan. “Years.”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

Gold paused, doing the math in his head. His son was 28 at least, with his fling with Cora not lasting long when he was…10? 13?

“At least 15.” Gold realized how ridiculous it sounded immediately. And Lacey’s jaw went slack.

It had been three minutes now. Finally, Lacey shook her head.

“I must have heard you wrong. It’s been how long since you’ve had sex?”

“15.” Gold grumbled.

They passed the Storybrooke town line, and Gold ventured a glance to Lacey as the sign welcomed them into the small town. He couldn’t make out what emotion was in her eyes, but it wasn’t pity. That tugged at something in his heart.

“How?”

She was puzzled, he realized. Truly and properly puzzled. “Not many people like me.” he said, deciding to be sincere. “Even my own son doesn’t like to admit I’m his father.”

Belle frowned, and her hand appeared on his. He froze for a moment, but she only laced their fingers together as it rested on his thigh. His pulse raced, more affection-starved than he could have ever thought himself to be.

“Well, I like you.” Lacey said, then added quickly. “And not because you pay me to.”

Gold smiled, not sure if that was Belle or Lacey talking. Though, he knew it had to be the truth. She was smiling at him, squeezing his hand to give him comfort. Lacey seemed to be many things, but she’d never once lied to him.

“Good.” He said, clearing his throat. “Good thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompted: "I really wish you told me your mother was in town."

“We have to go.” Gold said immediately.

Lacey had never seen him like this before. They’d barely taken two steps into the room and already his whole body was tense. The hand on his cane started to tremble, and Lacey found herself letting go of his arm in favor of taking his hand.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

But he was already guiding her out of the room. She frowned, not understanding. The decorations might have been all hearts and pink and obnoxious, but he’d stressed the importance of the Valentine’s Day company party. It was somehow one of the biggest events. They’d planned for her to act a bit more distant tonight. Foreshadow the imminent break-up. She didn’t understand why he was suddenly very against it all.

“Ruben.” Lacey repeated, tugging his arm as he tried to hurry towards the elevator. “What is it?”

She watched as he hesitated, glancing back to the room before he met her eyes again. A thousand excuses ran through him that he could tell her. He changed his mind. He’d thought not coming would be more dramatic an ending. Finally, he sighed.

“My…mother.”

Lacey’s eyebrows raised. “Your mother?”

He nodded, suddenly looking quite miserable behind his usual guarded expression. He’d never told her of his mother. Or either of his parents. During one of their talks on the way home from a party he’d let it slip that his father left him on his aunt’s doorstep when he was a boy. She could only imagine what his mother had done.

His explanation came at a whisper. “She doesn’t consider me her son.”

Lacey bristled. That was it then. Ruben Gold was many awful things, or seemed to be. But underneath all of that rough exterior was a man who’d been cast out and simply wanted to be seen as someone worth something. Worth everything.

And Lacey would be damned if anyone saw him as anything less.

“This is a party for your company.” Lacey reminded him. “Do you want to leave? Or are we going in?”

He faltered, obviously caught between not wanting to deal with the sight of his mother and making an appearance and mingling with his peers. His eyes fell to her, and her gaze softened.

“No.” He finally decided, as if whatever look she’d given him was the conviction he needed.

“Well then let’s go.”

Lacey only took a step towards the ballroom when Gold grabbed her shoulder.

“We’re not going.”

This time, Lacey’s gaze was harsh. He could be brave if he just stopped giving in to that flight instinct. “Why not?”

“This isn’t your job.” He said simply, his tone hard. “I didn’t hire you to deal with my mother. You’re…arm candy.”

Lacey recoiled at the words, pulling away from his touch as if it burned her. She opened her mouth to speak. To shout. To demand he take her home right that moment. But then something akin to Hope flashed in his eyes, and the fight left her.

“No I’m not.” She said, her tone firm as she squared her shoulders.

“Of course you are.” He said, though his gaze faltered.

“You don’t mean a word of that.”

“I mean every word, dearie. I don’t pay you for this.” He gestured to the room where his mother was swimming amongst the other suits and evening dresses.

Lacey grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving it a firm squeeze. “Then don’t pay me at all.”

Her tone was clear and firm and left no room for argument. Which was all well and good, because Lacey was moving back towards the party, Gold behind her looking rather dumbfounded.

They didn’t elicit any odd looks as they mingled and Lacey brought Gold’s arm around her waist easily as they made conversation with Midas. There were no whispers as Lacey found herself laughing at one of Regina Mill’s jokes at the expense of her mother. There wasn’t even any coos of impression when Ruben coated a strawberry in chocolate from the fountain and popped it in Lacey’s mouth. It was a normal date, and Lacey found herself forgetting all the reason Gold wanted to leave. That was, until they were taking a break, sitting at one of the small tables, and Gold instantly stiffened as a seat at the table behind Lacey was taken.

She was here. She was right behind them.

Luckily, Jefferson joined them. “Interesting seeing you here.” He noted, his voice almost hushed.

Ruben only nodded, sipping the red wine he’d poured himself beforehand. Lacey frowned.

“She’s here with some hot-shot custody attorney.” Jefferson said. “There are a lot of rumors circulating, but I’m not sure which is right.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lacey said easily, sitting back in her chair, her eyes on Ruben. He’d stopped talking. Turned away from both of them, looking the opposite way. Already he was retreating into himself from the simple presence of the woman she knew was sitting behind her, probably even with her back turned. She knew how these things worked. It was all about appearances and intimidation.

Enough of that.

“Speaking of rumors.” She said, her voice the usual even tone she took during her performances as Belle, taking the normal volume, ensuring she’d be heard. “I’ve heard that Ruben’s mother is mingling somewhere in the party.”

Jefferson’s eyes widened as he looked to hers, flickering just for a moment behind her. Lacey grinned. She was listening. Finally, Jefferson nodded. “Yes that seems to be the case.”

“Ruben, I really wish you told me your mother was in town. We could have schedule lunch or dinner.” Ruben was staring at her with wide-eyes now, looking as if he wanted to run away, slap her, and kiss her all at the same time. He knew exactly what she was doing. She just hoped it wasn’t crossing whatever slim line they’d drawn. She reached across the table, taking hold of his hand to give him the grounding he needed as she sipped her own wine. “Then again, maybe not.”

“N-no?” Ruben stammered, still trying to play along bless him.

Lacey gave his hand a squeeze, a confident grin spreading on her lips as Jefferson once again glanced behind them. “No. You’ve told me before about her tendency to abandon commitments. The last thing I’d want is for us to be left in an unfamiliar restaurant wondering where she was. It’s probably for the best that we didn’t see her. I can’t blame you for not wanting to anyway. After all, what kind of a mother does that to her son?”

“You didn’t want to meet her?” Jefferson asked, all too happy to play along.

“Of course not.” Lacey said with a laugh, as if amused by the joke entirely. “I have Ruben…” Her gaze shifted to his, and Ruben’s eyes lost their fear almost entirely. “I wouldn’t want to meet any woman who’s stupid enough toss him, let alone her own son, away.”

There was a violent sound of chairs being scooted out from under the table, and Lacey felt the presence behind her disappear. She’d won. Without even giving the woman a glance she’d made it clear her presence wasn’t welcome and just what she thought of her. She gave a triumphant grin to Ruben as he stared at her with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Jefferson gave a low whistle.

“That was risky, Lacey.”

She only shrugged, sipping her own wine again. Ruben was still clutching her hand. “It got her to leave.”

Jefferson only chuckled, shaking his head. “I suppose. Ah! It’s gotten late. I need to call and check on Grace. I’ll be seeing you.”

Lacey nodded and Jefferson stood, disappearing into the crowd. Ruben was still staring at her, clutching her hand. She couldn’t discern the emotion in his eyes.

“I’m sorry if that crossed a line…” Lacey said. “I just…You looked so helpless. You shouldn’t–”

“Come to dinner with me.” Ruben said, standing immediately.

Lacey blinked at him, glancing around the room. “I thought we WERE at dinner.”

“A proper dinner. Right now.”

“Ruben, you don’t have to…”

“Lacey.”

His tone bore no room for protest, and Lacey found she didn’t want to. If given the chance, he looked like he was willing to give her the world. Part of her wanted to let him…

“Is that who you want to take to dinner?” She asked. Ruben raised a brow at her, tilting his head. “Do you want to take Lacey to dinner? Or would you rather take Belle?”

Ruben hesitated, then shook his head. “Who kissed me on New Year’s?” He shot back, making her lips quirk up in a grin. “Who just mouthed off to my mother without even looking at her?” He leaned down, suddenly looking very serious “Who are you, dearie?”

Lacey sighed, finishing off her wine. For her part, she looked rather at-ease. But Ruben was at the end of his rope. The dual personas were all well and good until…well until feelings were brought into it. She stood, her expression blank. For a moment he wanted to take it back. Play it off as silly folly and take her home. But then she looked sheepishly at him, and he couldn’t tell whether or not it was real or fake.

“Isobelle Lacey French.” She said, extending a hand to him. “It’s nice to meet you.

At first, Ruben seemed puzzled as he took her hand. He hadn’t known her full name, of course, but it wasn’t as if he was supposed to was it? But it did sound familiar. French. Isobelle Lacey…French. His eyes widened in understanding, suddenly realizing where he’d heard her name. Suddenly it all made sense. How she fit right into his high-society world. Why she’d want adventure on New Year’s Eve the night of her first kiss. Even why she’d made herself right at home in his large house.

She’d already been used to it all.

“Not…Not Maurice and Colette French’s daughter.” He stammered out. “They were…You’re their daughter?”

“Yes.” Lacey said with a giggle, her hand still outstreached. He seemed to realize he’d been keeping her waiting and took it in his. “I’m that daughter.”

“I…I didn’t realize. They’ve been out of the legal circles for so long…”

“Dad’s running a flower shop now. Mom was the brains of the business. I haven’t seen him in…a while.” She cleared her throat. “You mentioned dinner?”

“Yes.” Ruben suddenly blurted, shaking his head. “Yes. Dinner. We can talk there. I’d like to get to know you very much, Miss French. You seem to be full of surprises.”

“Believe me.” Lacey said with a giggle, and she didn’t have to prompt him at all to put his arm around her waist. “You don’t know the half of it…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me home."

Colette and Moe French hadn't been anything spectacular in their own. Moe loved to argue, and had a knack for words. He was well spoken, and often could sway juries whatever way he needed them. Colette was quiet, but what she lacked in voice she more than made up in research. She almost always had a book around, and some said they knew her to be able to quote certain court cases verbatim. Together, they made an almost unstoppable pair. Every law firm wanted them on their team, though they always refused to be a part of any of them. They had a set-up which they very much liked, after all. It was the talk of all the legal circles when they had a daughter.

Only a handful of people had seen that daughter. The talk was that she was gorgeous. Beautiful. And sharp as a tack. Where would she go to law school? What kind of career would she pursue? For a brief moment, the world had revolved around Isobelle French.

Then, disaster struck. Colette came down with an illness. And the Frenches were never seen in the courtroom ever again.

“I was just out of high school.” Isobelle said, already halfway through her fries, her hamburger was still waiting. “I'd just gotten my acceptance letter into law school…”

“I'm sorry.” It was all Ruben Gold could bring himself to say.

Isobelle shook her head. “I didn't mind it all, to be honest. Dad was the one who enjoyed the parties and mingling. He always said it was best to maintain a presence in all the right circles since he and mom weren't part of a big law firm. It was fun, but mom and I preferred our books.”

He nodded, his own food untouched. He'd taken her to dinner as he promised, though the diner down the street wasn't quite what he had in mind. Isobelle, however, wasn't complaining at all. He was riveted by her. She was just as at home here in a run-down diner than she was down the street sipping wine and mingling with the most cut-throat lawyers on the east coast. Now, it was all coming together.

“When mom died, dad lost his touch. He couldn't even look at a case file. He'd hoped when I graduated law school we could continue the family business.”

“You actually went to law school?” Gold asked, his brows shooting up.

“I HATED it.” Belle groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She blinked at him. “Are you not hungry?”

Ruben blinked, looking down at his plate. He picked up a fry and began to eat while it was still warm. “What was so bad about it?”

“Just...it didn't suit me.” Belle shrugged. “I changed my major and college entirely after the first year. Dad didn't like it. He didn't talk to me for a while, but eventually we worked it out. He runs a flower shop now.”

“You mentioned that.” He nodded.

It all made sense. Isobelle fit so effortlessly into his world because it was her world too. Or had been years ago. Part of him hated that he'd dragged her back into it, but that had brought her here, sitting opposite him in the diner. He couldn't help but adore that.

“The Professional Girlfriend thing became a hobby. It started in high school with Gaston and after college with Jefferson, and eventually their friends.” Isobelle gave him a smile as she finally dug into her burger. “I hope I haven't disappointed you.”

Ruben blinked at her. “What do you mean?”

Isobelle shrugged. “I know things can get confusing. Between Lacey and Belle. It was easier to put on acts with them. I could escape my parent’s legacy. But with you. It was different. I could be myself. Both of them. I hope Isobelle doesn't disappoint you…”

“So you've...been yourself? This entire time?”

“Not the entire time.” Isobelle admitted. “New Years is when it...changed.”

Ruben nodded, trying to process the information. She was right, of course. Between Lacey and Belle it had been hard to tell where his feelings lied. It was so easy to fall for Belle with her warm smiles and supportive gestures and soft touches. But Lacey was witty and independent and kept up with him so well. He loved the doting girlfriend but he also loved the woman who demanded he put his hand on her waist.

“I usually only give my clients three dates.” Isobelle admitted, looking sheepishly at him now. A look Lacey sometimes had. “But...I didn't with you. I...You intrigued me.”

Despite himself, Ruben smiled. He'd somehow intrigued her. That felt like a miracle.

“I understand if you want to break things off.” She went on. “But, well, it was me. On New Years. And with your mother. I'm not Belle or Lacey but…”

Her voice trailed off, and Gold took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles one by one. For a moment, Isobelle’s hand twitched, as if she wanted to cup his cheek, but she stayed frozen in place.

“I was going insane, you know.” He said. “Between Lacey and Belle. I was so bloody torn. You're infuriating.”

Isabelle gave a relieved breathy noise that he supposed was supposed to be a giggle. “I was trying to hard to stay in character. Do you know how horrible it is to see other women flirt with you and not be able to stake my claim properly?”

“And how would you do that?”

Isobelle gave a smile that was all Lacey. Her hand disappeared from his, tangling in his hair as she leaned over the table to bring their lips together. The kiss was all Belle. Soft and tender and warm. Molten as their lips danced. She ran her tongue over his lips briefly before pulling away.

For a wonderful moment, they lingered there until she settled back into her booth. He sat there, staring at her as if she didn't exist. Because how could she? How did they get here? Hadn't he met her over Craigslist? This impossible woman who seemed to love him as well? No, he must have been killed by whoever truly showed up on his doorstep that night. He had no idea where he'd ended up, but he couldn't leave.

“You'll have to give up this hobby.” Ruben said, shaking his head. “I'm a selfish man, Miss French. I'll not be sharing you with any other clients.”

“You act as if there have been since I started working for you.” She giggled. “I'm rather selfish too.”

“Good.” He kissed her knuckles again. “In regards to payment for tonight, why don't I take you back to my home and pour you a glass of wine and in the morning make you a proper breakfast?”

Isobelle’s smile was brighter than anything he'd ever seen. She visibly relaxed, and it occurred to him that perhaps she thought, in the face of the truth, he'd reject her. How foolish.

“That sounds excellent, Mr. Gold.” She said, squeezing his hand. “Please, by all means, take me home.”


End file.
